


Jealous

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Elias, F/M, Mild Language, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Smut, threat of being seen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: The reader is teaming up with Mustafa Ali for a match, but Elias doesn’t like how handsy the cruiserweight is. The Drifter takes the reader to a dark corner to remind her who completes her best.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> It is still my opinion that there is not enough Elias smut. So here is another fic for your pleasure.

“Okay, when you jump, make sure to keep your feet together.” Mustafa Ali’s voice sounded far away even though he was standing right behind you. But he had his feet on the canvas; yours were balancing precariously on the ropes. “Jump when you’re ready. I’ll catch you.”

“Jump. Right,” you mumbled. You always hated backflips. And jumping into unknown airspace in general. “Just jump?”

“And I’ll catch you. You’ve got this.”

With a final deep breath, you bent your knees to the proper tension level. Then you hopped from one rope to the other before launching yourself in the air to form Mustafa’s Spanish Springboard flip. You planked where he would usually grab his opponent so his arms could catch your waist. Seconds after he caught you, he tossed you again to flip you so he could hold you bridal-style.

“See! That was fantastic. When we face Sasha and Swann we’re sure to win.”

“I’ll agree with you when my legs stop feeling like jello. Thanks for stepping up to help with Sasha. She knew I don’t really know anyone in the cruiserweights and thought I’d back down if she teamed up with Swann. Management wouldn’t let Elias help.”

“No problem. I’m glad to help.”

You couldn’t help but notice how close his face was. Almost nose to nose. “You can put me down now.”

Mustafa blinked a few times. “Oh. Sure.” He gently dropped your feet and kept his hand on the small of your back till you were steady. “Do you want to try again, or…”

“Maybe later. I’m meeting up with Alexa in catering.” You exited the ring and grabbed your stuff. “Thanks for the lesson, Mustafa.” You didn’t stay to hear his reply. Maybe if you had you would have noticed the familiar figure in the shadows of the arena watching the whole thing.

After changing into some sweats and a tank top you grabbed some food with Alexa. She was excited for your visitor match on 205 but not so much with your Springboard lesson.

“Does Elias know this happened? Is he the jealous type?”

“Not really. He knows I’d never leave him, so there’s really no point for him to be jealous.”

Alexa shrugged and the conversation moved on the other topics. You didn’t think anything of hearing Elias’s footsteps behind you, or when his arm wrapped around your waist.

You did gasp in surprise when he lifted you out of your chair and threw you over his shoulder.

“Elias! What are you doing? Where are we going?” Question after question fell from your lips but he remained as silent as ever.

“Do you need some help?” Alexa asked with a smile.

“I don’t think so. But I’ll let you know!” you called as Elias rounded a corner.

He didn’t say a word as he carried you through what seemed to be the most populated and busy places of the arena tunnels. You even passed Mustafa at one point; he looked up at you sheepishly before avoiding your gaze. The hallways got darker and people became less frequent. Finally, he stopped in a corner with a broken light. He slapped your ass before dropping you to your feet.

“Now are you going to tell me what’s going on?” You rubbed your backside as it tingled from his rough touch. Rough, but infuriatingly arousing. You hoped this was going where it seemed to be going.

“How much did he touch you?” Elias’s voice sent heat pooling in your stomach. You had to wet your lips to reply.

“Not much. He had to catch me a few times. In theory that’s not going to happen anymore if you’re worried about it.” Maybe if you… you hummed as you lightly ran your fingers over his crossed arms. “Are you jealous?” You squeaked as his arms suddenly caged you between him and the wall. Perfect.

“I don’t know,” he rumbled, “do I need to be jealous?” Your breath hitched in your throat as he leaned in to ghost his lips over your ear, his tongue darting out to lick the shell.

“Never, Elias.” Your resolve slipped and you turned your head to catch him in a kiss. Instead, he backed away with a grin, licking his lips as you whined.

“Easy with the music, sweetheart. Someone could walk this way any minute. And I am not sharing.”

With a nod of his head and a moan from you, you sank to your knees before him. Elias stepped back a bit and smirked down at you as he loudly unclasped his belt buckle and pushed his jeans down his hips. You couldn’t help but grin as he brought his cock closer to your lips. They parted without further prompting.

You flicked your tongue out to lave over his tip, then sloppily kissed your way up and down his length. A low groan escaped his lips as you began to swallow your way further and further. Taking a moment to control your gag reflex, you took him deeper into your throat and hummed. Elias’s hand shot to the back of your head, gripping your hair tightly. He didn’t add pressure to your bobbing but reminded you who was in control. His hips bucked, forcing his tip into the back of your throat. He eased out before you could gag. Elias slowly worked his cock back past your lips once you had taken a few solid breaths. You relaxed your jaw as he began to roll his hips. You ran your tongue along his underside and brought your hand up to toy with his balls. The taste of his precum spread through your mouth, making you smile around his length. You watched his face contort in bliss and listened to his strained groans and grunts.

Your panties were wet and seeping into your sweatpants. You drummed your fingers on Elias’s thighs to keep them from wandering down to please yourself. If you were good, the wait would be worth it.

Between hollowing your cheeks and humming in pleasure as his cock worked through your lips, you felt his length give an extra twitch. His hips stopped moving and his fingers pulled back on your hair. You let him go with a satisfying pop. Elias’s face was flushed; his eyes gleamed down at you above his heaving chest.

Elias tugged you to your feet by your shoulders. He wrapped his fingers tightly in your hair as he captured your lips in a bruising kiss. “Hmm, you taste like… mine.” You moaned into his mouth, ignorant of where his hands were moving till one dipped into your ring gear and fingers ran over the dampness of your panties. He rested his head on your forehead. “So wet for me? And you didn’t touch yourself the whole time?”

“No. No, sir.” Your heart skipped a beat as Elias’s eyebrow hitched. You had never called him that before. Then he smirked.

“Good girl.”

A thrill shot through you and you melted into his arms. The next thing you knew, your sweats and panties were on the floor. You barely had time to step out of them before Elias was hoisting you over his shoulders and burying his face into your heat. You slapped your hand over your face to muffle the cries of pleasure as he breathed warm air onto your pussy and then began to dip his tongue into your hole. Before long, your body was shiny with sweat and your blood raced through your veins so hot you shivered. Elias didn’t stop as you threaded your fingers through his hair and steadied yourself against the wall.

“You taste so good, Y/N. Better than a melody.” He sucked on your clit, chuckling as your hips ground onto his face. “Come when you are ready, but I want to hear you. Hold nothing back.” Elias growled low one more time, then inserted two fingers into you and continued to lap at your gushing slick. He moaned as your thighs tightened around his head. He worked faster, harder, moving and staying in just the right places in time with your sounds. Your throat was sore from holding back your cries; you let them loose, mangled as they were, like he told you.

His fingers curled into your perfect spot, sending you crashing over the edge. The sensations buzzed through you. Your thighs quaked around his head. Your hips bucked into his face as Elias worked you down from the high. He lowered you to rest on his hips, encouraging you to wrap your legs around his waist. He kissed your closed eyelids.

“Do you have one more in you?”

You could feel his length trapped between your torsos. Looking down, his tip was an angry red and still weeping from sucking him off. You nodded and wiggled your hips attempting to sink down on him. Elias pulled you up close to his face.

“Eager?”

“For you? Always.”

His face brightened into a rare smile. He crashed his lips into yours, working his tongue into your mouth as he slowly eased you down his length. His hands gripped under your ass, guiding you up and down till he was fully sheathed. Elias steadied himself on the wall, slightly crushing you under his weight. His hips refused to move till you constricted your legs around his waist and tightened your walls around his length. He gave a few test thrusts, then he was relentless.

The dark hallway echoed with the sound of his flesh snapping up to meet yours, with the sound of your high-pitched moans, and with his grunts and growls. Your lungs rushed to keep up. Elias gritted his teeth and gripped your ass harder. There would be bruises; you welcomed them. Elias leaned his head down next to your ear.

“You gonna come on my cock like the slut you are? No one fills you like I do. No one gets to touch you like I do. Feel you. Kiss you. Your skin is for my fingertips alone.” His voice cracked and he pistoned his hips faster than you thought possible.

“Only yours, Elias. Only… oh, I’m gonna… please, Elias. Right there.” You bit down on his shoulder to silence your scream as he twisted his hips until he found the place that made your toes curl, your back arch, and your body shiver. Your fingers dug half-moons into his shoulders as he chased his release, prolonging yours.

Elias’s hips faltered, then stilled as rope after rope coated your walls. His strong arms held onto you till you had the strength to stand on your own feet. You ran your fingertips over the mark where you bit him, giving him a worried look.

“I like it,” he said. “Marks me as yours.” He kissed your forehead and gave you his arm to lean on to put your sweatpants back on. Once you were clothed, he pinned you to the wall with his chest. “And my mark is dribbling down your leg. Go grab your stuff so we can go back to the hotel. I want to take my time with you. Don’t make me go in there to get you or it could get,” he shoved his hand under the band of your sweats and thumbed at your sensitive clit, “messy.”

He stepped out of the way and watched as you ran off like a shot. While you would never purposely make him jealous, you couldn’t argue with the results.


End file.
